Ace
Ace (エース) is the Knight of Hearts and is Vivaldi's subordinate. He is usually seen wandering outside the castle due to his bad sense of direction. He is also one of Julius's few friends. Ace is a warden in Joker's Prison Realm, although he dislikes this job and says that it gets in the way of the work that he does for Julius. Appearance Ace has tousled, light brown hair and red colored eyes and can almost always be seen sporting some kind of smile. His attire consists of a red trenchcoat, black shirt and black boots with gray accents along the coat and for his gloves. Buckles also adorn his arms and legs while his sword hilt and buttons are gold. On the occasions of meetings, he can also be seen sporting a red tie and white shirt instead of the black one. Personality While Ace has a "bright and fresh personality," his darker side is revealed when the land moves to Clover and Julius is not present. Ace can be kind a warm one moment and then, without losing his smile, try to kill a person the next moment. He will even seriously threaten Alice/the heroine when he cares about her. Because of this he is decribed as a yandere. He is more insightful than he looks, and he enjoys twisting other people's words, particularly Peter's and Alice's. Despite how often he insults Peter and Vivaldi, he never loses his polite tone and manner of speech, always remaining respectful even when what he says is rude. Ace enjoys fighting and likes to provoke other people to fight him, especially Peter and Gray; he always calls this "training." even when fighting the bloody twins he also calls it training Background Plot Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Alice meets Ace for the first time in the garden of the Castle of Hearts after seeing Peter. Ace is lost and Alice offers to help him get through the maze to the Castle. (See Ace Route...) Clover no Kuni no Alice when the land move's Alice of coures sad because she misses the park but she meets Ace when he climbs through the brush and stuff and he is happy to see her lost just like him Joker no Kuni no Alice Diamond no Kuni no Alice He is a different Ace than the one Alice knows. He still has no sense of direction at all and hasn’t come back from a trip he took. He isn’t at all like a Knave of Hearts since he has the form of a child and is being looked after by Julius, but Alice could have sworn she saw his adult form…? Other Media Manga Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World Joker no Kuni no Alice: Circus to Usotsuki Game Movie Trivia *Ace tries to avoid doing things that aren't "knight-like," which can result in him twisting words and ideas to suit his purposes if he wants to do something anyway. *Ace actually hates rabbits, except as meals; along those lines he very good at cooking, several types actually, as long it can be done outdoors. He's been shown to cook things over spits. *In a Clover chibi shot, its shown that Ace is actually good at memory games. *In Japanese, Ace refers to everyone with the polite honorific "san" except for originally two people: Alice and Julius. This appears to be due to a desire to keep everyone possible at a distance, for "san" implies some distance between people relationship-wise; it's unfortunate that this is lost in translation. Quotes * (To Alice) "''I don't want to hand you over to anyone. I want to monopolise you. Even if you die... I don't want anyone else to have you."''Heart no Kuni no Alice: Ace B Ball Event Gallery Official Artwork AceMovie.jpg|Ace's movie concept art. ace_mvcol.jpg Game Pictures 005 1.jpg Snow sculptures.png|Ace "taking it off" and then dissing Gray's snow sculptures A6 1.jpg|Ace is more than a little reckless... Aend 6.jpg 080 18.jpg|Ace doesn't like Pierce. At all. エース.jpg|Mini game chibi version, from Clover 20111231205553.jpg|Dressing as a different kind of knight 20111231210032.jpg|Ace as he appears in Omochabako no Kuni no Alice- the parallel world ace_dia02.png|Ace as he appears is Daiya no Kuni no Alice, as an adult ace_dia01.png|Ace as he appears in Daiya no Kuni no Alice as a child ULJM06216__0031.jpeg acesan_7784.jpg ULJM06295_0109.jpeg|Boris didn't approve of Ace trying to bring Alice near the trains ULJM06295_0041.jpeg|Alice saw and spoke to Ace in the forest shortly after finding herself in the Country of Diamonds ULJM06295_0341.jpeg|Ace and Sidney do not get along- Ace does not want to return to the Castle of Diamonds ULJM06295_0346.jpeg|Was that really Ace whom Alice saw in town...? ULJM06295_0349.jpeg|Getting to compete against Julius in the Caucus Games seems to thrill the teenaged Ace ULJM06295_0009.jpeg|Probably Ace shouldn't have been sneaking out of the Castle with Crysta. Ace bes 06.jpg|Alice admiring Ace's pectorals and getting caught doing it Anime Pictures movie_ace01.png Manga Pictures Links References Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters